Chapter 53
If the Cat Thinks It is the 53rd chapter of Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi. Summary Yuuzen discusses with the head of the Mikawa Family, Tadamitsu, on how to defeat Fuyuho, while Natsuho talks about her past to Kyouichi. Long Summary The chapter starts with a short flashback where Natsuho is seen sitting alone in her house. She looks at her surroundings and continues her life. The flashback ends, and Miyako is seen yawning with Sen by her side. Kiyoha calls for Miyako to inform her that she was sick so she couldn't finish the tasked that she was assigned. Miyako smiles and tells her that she didn't have to go through all that trouble, and that she should take care of herself if she needs a longer break. Kiyoha looks at her, and rudely asks what that meant. Sen steps in and tells her to return another day. Kiyoha leaves, and Sen takes a moment to think if the Execution of Enforcement is still in effect. The scene changes to a continuation of Yuuzen, Kyouichi, and Natsuho's talk about Fuyuho from the last chapter. Yuuzen gets shocked that Natsuho doesn't know who Fuyuho is, and he talks about how they have the same face. Natsuho claims to not recognize the name, but Yuuzen refuses to believe that it's a coincidence, and questions if she's a relative. Natsuho tries to remember if she does know her, and she recalls seeing her before. She remembers seeing her when Ayaka turned into an ogre, but she questions why she looks like her. However, she still doesn't remember who exactly Fuyuho is. Feeling uncomfortable, she leaves the room to get some water, and Kyouichi leaves the room to check on her. Yuuzen thinks about all those things he asked Natsuho, thinking that he was being too aggressive. The baby fox comes and brings Mikawa to Yuuzen. Satou comes to offer tea to the her, stating that it's her first time meeting the head of the Mikawa Clan. However, Yuuzen corrects her and informs Satou that Mikawa is not the head, with Mikawa apologizing to Satou. After much talk, Mikawa begins her summoning ritual for the Head of the Mikawa Clan since the Mikawas keep the same head. Yuuzen explains to her how the head is typically only summoned during the New Year's Clan Summit due to the toll it takes on the body. Expressing her gratitude towards the head, she exclaims to the others that she's able to come here. Possessing Mikawa's body, Tadamitsu Mikawa demands to know why she was summoned while taking off Mikawa's glasses. Yuuzen elucidates the situation to Tadamitsu and requests help from her. However, she affirms that they can't do anything. Because the divine power taken away from Haruna and the land god was devoured, she asserts that there's no hope due to the circumstances. Frustrated, Yuuzen grabs Tadamitsu by the shirt and tells her that there has to be something that will work. Kyouichi and Natsuho open the door to see that Tadamitsu is here. For a moment, Natsuho and Tadamitsu exchanged glances. Nervously, Natsuho skits away, and Kyouichi follows behind her. Tadamitsu asks Yuuzen if that was the Hateful Cat due to the resemblance. He explains how she is also the Hateful Cat but not an enemy. She makes a realization and informs Yuuzen that they have a chance at winning. Natsuho and Kyouichi walk back in, but Natsuho's shyness comes back and she walks away. Kyouichi trails behind her. Kyouichi and Natsuho walk to a pond, with his surprise at Natsuho's shyness coming back in action. Feeling upset, she tries to endure it. Kyouichi assumes that she's upset that she's going to have to fight a relative, but she tells him that's not the case because she doesn't remember having relatives or living with anyone. Confused by this, he asked if there was someone to care for her. She describes her waking up in a random house with money and belongings with no memory of how she got there. Shocked, Kyouichi asked her if she really didn't have memories before that. She confirms this, and this explains why she doesn't talk about her past. She continued to talk about it, and she reveals that she didn't have any friends prior to meeting him and the others. She expresses her gratitude of having to come to Twelve Town because her loneliness went away, and she found out what's important to her. She declares that she doesn't want the city destroyed. Changing the subject, Kyouichi asks for what exactly is bothering her. After hearing the story of Fuyuho, she wondered if she would be like her, questioning if she'll fall in love. They look at each other and blush. She turns around to hide her blush, but Kyouichi sneaks up on her to surprise her by pretending to push her into the pond. She punches him on the head for teasing her, shouting, "I hate you!" to him. Out of curiosity, he asks her what she thinks of his actions. She calls him and idiot and reiterates her statement from before. Realizing that they're not like Fuyuho and Gouichi, Natsuho tells him again that he hates her, however, she also declares that she loves him more than she hates him. Characters in Order of Appearance * Natsuho Nekogazaki * Miyako Nekuni * Sen Inuhara * Kiyoha Tonogake * Kyouichi Nekuni * Yuuzen Tatsuga * Fuyuho Nekogazaki (Flashback) * Unknown Mikawa Clan Member * Satou * Tadamitsu Mikawa * Haruna Masaka * Toya Itachizuka * Ayaka Ushigura (Fantasy) Major Events * Natsuho proclaims her love to Kyouichi. * Some of Natsuho's past is revealed. ** She cannot remember a certain interval of her life. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 10